Attack on Pyros
Plot Fred: But if it's a war he wants, it's a war he'll get. Anti-Omni: Come on! Let's get going! Fred: Activate the Hyperdrive! Ship's computer: Hyperdrive activated. Fred: Maximum speed! To Pyros! Theme song! In Brock's spaceship... Human: What is the plan, sir? Brock: Never question your commanding officer, lieutenant, but in this case I'll make an exception. Human: Thank you, sir. Brock: This plan may be a bit complicated for your weak wield mind. You see, I'm going to use Pisciss's Gravity multiplier to move the planet and crash it into Pyros. Human: So? Brock: You want it straight. Human: No, sir. I mean yes, sir. Brock: Pyros will be...Boom! Kablamo! Busted! Never to exist again. Human: *gulps* Meanwhile... The ship lands on Pyros. Anti-Omni: I don't get it. There's no one there. Dawn looks behind them and sees a Pisciss approaching the planet. Dawn: Guys? Fred: Not now. I'm pondering this planet's terrible fate. Dawn: There's a planet about to clash with Pyros! Pyronites start running and screaming everywhere. Fred: There's no way we can win this time. Anti-Omni: Dive inside the planet and put it back where ever it came from. Several Pyronites come and start firing at the planet to slow it down while Fred transformed into Megashark and dove into the planet. A crocodile-like alien approaches from Fred from behind. Megashark: *looks behind him* AHHHHH!! Horrible frightening monster beast! Drakoth: Dinner. *drools* Novatrix: Uncatalogued DNA detected. Megashark: Cool. (transforms) Crocos! Crocos swims away to the centre of Pisciss. Crocos: *spots the Gravity Multiplier* Yay I found it, but no one is here. Brock must be controlling the gravity Multiplier from afar. It was a trick. But I got a plan. (transforms) Overflow! (goes atomic) Atomic Overflow! Brock's ships started firing at Atomic Overflow. Kraggus: Capture all the Pyronites! Capture them all! Nyla: Not on my watch! Nyla took down many humans but she was captured in the end. Anti-Omni traps all the humans in mana spheres and throws them into outer space. Nyla: Thanks. Anti-Omni: *blushes* Sure no problem. Atomic Overflow tries to gain control of the planet but fails. Anti-Omni: I will stop it! (dives) Brock comes out of his ship with a Pyronite. Nyla: Dad? You're with them? Brock: Yes. Lord Gratz, the king of Pyros, was working with me all this time. Fred throws Gratz into a nearby cave. Atomic Overflow enters the cave too. Gratz was about to fire a supernova fire wave at Atomic Overflow but ended up shooting at the ceiling and being crushed by the rocks that fell because of an injury Atomic Overflow inflicted on his shoulder. Pisciss slowed down and away. Fred: Where is Anti-Omni? Dawn: He died. And Brock's gone. Fred: (sad) Hey! (cheers up) Hey Nyla, why don't you come with us and help us stop Brock. Nyla: I'd be glad to. Fred: Then let's go! The End!! Characters *Fred *Dawn *Anti-Omni *Nyla *Pyronites Villains *Brock *Lord Gratz *Kraggus *Humans *Drakoth Aliens Used By Fred *Megashark *Crocos *Overflow *Atomic Overflow Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Fred 40: The Dawn of a New Hero